


Smallville: Super Woman's Beginnings

by Dahlia_Moon



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Community: trope_bingo, F/M, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/pseuds/Dahlia_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lois is the alien who fell to Smallville and left people and the world changed forever. And Clark is the poor mortal who falls in love with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smallville: Super Woman's Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Most~~ all of the dialogue is taken from the "Isis" episode of Smallville (s10e05). And revolves around [this scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bCqcyuWvH10) specifically (aka the one time Clark finally tells Lois the truth and it _sticks_ , and incidentally, one of my all-time favorite moments in SV).

Lois led Clark to the office supply room, where they kept the emergency aid kit, and set to bandaging Clark’s hand from where Cat had driven the pen into his hand because she was convinced Clark was the Blur.

“I know the pen is mightier than the sword, but Cat was off her rocker. I mean, Clark Kent is amazing, but you and I both know that I’m not the world’s greatest superhero,” he said cheekily.

“Clark, I’m sorry you had to get a ball-point in the hand for the truth to come out.”

“The truth? Right..about the Blur…who she is..big mystery. Of course she never told me her identity…so I guess I don’t really know her."

Lois was silent, still intently working on his hand. 

“I feel like I do," he continued; this was the perfect moment to get her to tell him the truth. He knew, and he couldn't keep it from her anymore, not as easily as she seemed to keep all her secrets. "The thing is, Lois…the Blur and I…I mean we...we have this special bond. Actually, it’s kinda like what you and I have together. Because I…" He stared into her eyes, and thought he couldn't do it, not when she went to such lengths to keep her secret hidden. There had to have been a reason. A good one. It couldn't have just been because she didn't trust him. "God, I wish you were a mirror,” Clark chuckled, turning away from her, his hand was mostly alright by now, but still throbbing a bit with pain. God, he felt so nervous, and he thought she could tell that he obviously had something on his mind, nervous energy threatening to spill all over him.

Clark cleared his throat, and tried again. “What I’m really trying to say to you is that…I know you.”

They were three simple words, but they said so much—at least he thought they did; all the things he couldn't outright say because this was her big secret and _she_ had to tell him herself. 

“But you don’t know the Blur. She’s probably keeping it a secret for a reason," Lois said.

“She’s never going to tell me, is she?”

“Not if it means putting your life at risk.”

Clark stared at her intensely, not accusingly, but unnerving all the same. “I wish she knew that I was willing to take that risk.”

But Lois remained silent, and Clark finally gave up on her telling him the truth—the truth he had known for a while now.

He walked toward the elevator, and pressed the button for their floor. It felt like a moment they wouldn't be able to come back from.

“All my life I’ve been afraid, Clark, afraid of people knowing the truth about me, afraid of them rejecting me, and even if they didn’t, still losing them," she started, once the elevator was almost open and ready to take him away. "I’ve been afraid of everything I can’t control. But when I was faced with the idea of losing you forever, it made me realize there's something I’d regret more than anything else, and that’s not telling you the truth about me…because that’s the only way we can share a life together. I know the odds are stacked against us and we’d be risking everything, but if you’re ready to take that leap, there’s no one else I’d wanna take that leap with.” Now Lois was the one to turn away from him, like she couldn’t bear to say this next part and look at him until the words were out of her mouth. “Clark, you’ve had a lot of questions about the Blur…it’s me.”

There was silence behind her, and Lois turned around nervously.

“I’m the Blur,” she said, conviction ringing in her voice.

She waited for it to sink in for Clark. It was on the tip of her tongue to start apologizing profusely for leading him on all these years. She had wanted to tell him for so long, but clandestine kisses in dark alleys when she had to save him countless times since she came to Metropolis (and even during their younger years in Smallville) were all she thought she could have.    

But all she got was Clark smiling widely at her, and a moment later she was falling backwards onto the recycled paper in the clear, plastic bags, knocking out stuff around all around them, and paper starting to fall in a white shower. They kissed deeply for a moment, and Lois was exhilarated to find that her world hadn't ended. 

“What took you so long?”

Lois got a confused look on her face. He had known…? “What? You…?”

But Clark placed a finger on her lips, and in his eyes Lois found acceptance and love and really, that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt "role reversal" for my trope_bingo [card](http://dahlia-moon.dreamwidth.org/274333.html).


End file.
